


只有来自一段曾经困扰我的人生的伤疤

by GraceWinter91



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Healing, In Medias Res
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWinter91/pseuds/GraceWinter91
Summary: 一直在等待的女孩和孤独的百夫长养育了一位英雄。但对他们来说，他只是史蒂夫。只要史蒂夫能记得他真实的自我，而非世人眼中他的模样，那就好了。（或者也可以概括成艾米和罗里•威廉姆斯收养了史蒂夫•罗杰斯。）





	只有来自一段曾经困扰我的人生的伤疤

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just some scars from a life that used to trouble me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738820) by [HopeNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeNight/pseuds/HopeNight). 



> 译者的话：  
> The original fic is "just some scars from a life that used to trouble me" on AO3. All credits and kudos and praises go to the original author HopeNight!  
> 原文是发表于AO3上的《just some scars from a life that used to trouble me》，感谢原作者HopeNight授权翻译！  
> 如果大家喜欢这篇文的话请一定去原文的页面点个赞呀~点进原文页面拉到文章末尾，按一下右下角的“Kudos”按钮就行啦~游客也可以点赞哦~
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 出于有趣，标题用了《Sight of the Sun》里的歌词。

今天是崭新的一天：开始、结束、经过，都发生在同一天里。

他在未来醒来。

他醒来时，小汽车靠电力行驶，人们把能用来打电话的迷你电脑放在口袋里，电影可以是立体的而非平面的，不同种族的通婚是合法的，同性恋可以结婚并在军队里服役，还有一位非裔美国总统。

他在未来醒来，这是一个（大部分时候都）很美好的世界，而他觉得自己像是时代的遗迹。

更多时候，他觉得自己就是个实验，正如托尼说的那样。

这是个 _直奔经过_ 的故事。

他，那位英雄（我们的英雄，他们的英雄，或者就只是位英雄），在冰雪的包围中沉睡，直到被再次唤醒，就像古代的国王。这些都关乎生、死以及重生，冬去春来的轮回。这一切既长又短，极其复杂。最终的简单答案就是他醒过来了，并且人们又一次需要他。更确切地说，人们又一次需要那位英雄，因为那个人被抹掉了。他成了一个传说，而人们对一切传说都有所期待。

问题在于这位英雄并非一直都是位英雄。

懂？

没懂？

别担心。大多数人都不懂。

~~很久很久以前……~~ 不对。我们要讲的故事不是这种类型的。

这位英雄之所以成为英雄是因为世界的需要。英雄是个面具。哦，当然，这位英雄的一部分是建立在这个人的基础上的：他勇敢、善良、大胆而又忠实。可大部分背景？只是谎言，是用来鼓舞士气的宣传。这位英雄是个骗局，但他现在也是真实的了，比那个穿上制服的人更为真实，活得也更久。在他成为英雄之前，他是个画家，而在那之前，他是史蒂夫，就只是史蒂夫。

只是史蒂夫，这就是一切的原点。远在他成为英雄之前，他只是一个男孩，而男孩们（还有女孩们）都需要英雄。

所以……谁是这位英雄的英雄？

有意思，你该问一问。

就像许多事情一样，这件事的开始是 _直奔经过_ 的。多数故事都是从经过开始的，也都是关于经过的。

或者也可以说这个故事始于托尼·史塔克表现得像个混球，这或许非常令人惊讶。

“那么，冰队，”托尼拿着酒杯，笑嘻嘻地说，“给我们讲讲美好旧时光的故事吧。”

英雄从他的画中抬起头来，手指上沾着炭笔的痕迹。

这是他一直以来不得不扮演的角色：美队、冰队、队长、长官、美国队长。他放弃了自己的名字，投身于更伟大的事业，投身于一个连他都无法实现的传说。

“我是在大萧条时期长大的，”他坦白地说，“我想我没多少美好旧时光的故事可讲，托尼。”

托尼看上去若有所思：“你是在孤儿院里长大的，对吧？”

英雄僵住了，然后决定应当诚实作答。有些死者是他要尊敬的。

“不。我的意思是我是个孤儿，但我从没进过孤儿院。一对夫妇收养了我。”

往回倒。我们需要看看稍早一些的经过。

艾米莉娅·威廉姆斯是一位炽烈如火而又极具苏格兰人特质的美女，就住在史蒂夫·罗杰斯家和巴基·巴恩斯家的楼上。她有一头红铜色的秀发，肌肤像牛奶一样白皙，亲切的棕色眼睛闪烁着顽皮的光芒。她也能一拳放倒一个男人，还到处发表文章赚钱。她骄傲，顽固，并且（人们说她）有一点疯狂。她嫁给了善良的、说话温和的英国人罗里·威廉姆斯，这一事实令整幢楼——实际上是整个街坊——为之惊诧。

不过很明显，他们彼此爱得死去活来。威廉姆斯先生是个好人。除了（或者说正因为）她的古怪之处，威廉姆斯太太也是个好人。

詹姆斯·布坎南·“叫我巴基”·巴恩斯对威廉姆斯太太迷得不行，所以他会拽上他最好的朋友——体弱多病的史蒂夫·罗杰斯——去威廉姆斯家，看看他们是否需要帮忙。威廉姆斯太太知道巴基迷恋她，并且觉得这件事（以及他这个人）十分可爱。在她身边，或许再加上一点点指导，巴基·巴恩斯长成了一个很有女人缘的潇洒男人，他今后的人生因此大为受益。

史蒂夫通常会坐在沙发上，练习素描，如果威廉姆斯先生在家的话，他会来陪着史蒂夫。

当莎拉·罗杰斯在她作为结核病房护士工作的医院里，孤零零地躺在病床上离世之后，史蒂夫就到了巴恩斯家。虽然巴恩斯太太爱史蒂夫就像爱自己的亲生孩子一样，但他们养不起另一张嘴了。巴基一想到他最好的朋友要被孤儿院夺走（因为在那儿他没法照看史蒂夫）就慌了，决定自己掌握命运。他去了威廉姆斯家，尽了一个孩子的全力，恳求他们收养史蒂夫。

出乎所有人甚至史蒂夫的预料，那对夫妇答应了。

停。现在回到英雄。

托尼看起来被这个消息震惊了，英雄不禁想知道托尼在得知那些他被塑造成的这个传说当中的众多谎言后会有多震惊。在传说以前的那个人并不那么有趣。

整个房间——英雄忘了屋里坐满了人——也都安静了下来。

“档案里没提到这件事，”娜塔莎缓缓说道。她的嘴角下拉，显得不甚愉快，她的红发如鲜血般浓重艳丽。英雄在想寡妇自己是否也已经成了一个传说，她是否明白被自己无法左右的东西定义的感觉。

“收养不是正式的。他们把我带回家，事情就结束了。孤儿院什么也没说，他们不想再添一张吃饭的嘴。我填表时从没写过这件事，我觉得如果他们以为我家里没有亲人的话，或许会更有可能接受我。”

英雄在有条件的时候给艾米写过信。当他还是史蒂夫的时候，他让佩姬承诺万一他出了什么事，她会亲自去通知艾米，确保她知悉一切。

“他们是谁？”托尼问。

哦。英雄知道这个把戏。他想要全名。艾米给他讲过古老的传说，如果女妖知道你真正的全名，她们就能控制你。所以，英雄心里仍然是史蒂夫的那一部分要让托尼花些力气去寻找答案。

“艾米和罗里。”

就是这么简单而复杂。

把时钟拨回去。我们需要回到稍早一些的经过当中，但比我们先前所在的时刻再晚一点点。

史蒂夫的母亲死了。这会儿她已经去世三个月了。

这就是他对自己家人的全部了解：他父亲在他出生前就逝世了，葬在了法国的某个地方，他有一面旗帜和一枚勋章，就是这样了。他母亲是个护士，她并没有葬在一般的公墓里，而是葬在了纽约的一处贫民墓地中。

史蒂夫是如此想念他母亲，以至于睡眠变得十分困难，这让他很尴尬。他会咳嗽着醒来，大口喘气，威廉姆斯先生会帮他度过哮喘发作，威廉姆斯太太则在炉子上烧水，帮助他畅通呼吸。

他怕他们会改变主意，送他去孤儿院。

在早先的那些日子里，众多恐惧折磨着史蒂夫。

然而，艾米莉娅·威廉姆斯对于史蒂夫的睡眠障碍及其根源有些模糊的概念。所以某个夜晚，在睡觉之前，她坐在了史蒂夫身旁的被子上。以史蒂夫的年纪，他已经不需要有人给他掖被角和晚安吻了，不过艾米莉娅说他还没有大到不适合听她讲故事。

“静下心来，亲爱的，”她和蔼地说道，“我有无数个故事呢。”

史蒂夫照她说的做了，闭上了眼睛。艾米莉娅的手梳过他的头发。罗里坐在椅子里。

“曾经有一个疯疯癫癫的邋遢老人，他有一个神奇的盒子，那盒子掉进了一个小女孩的院子里，因为她害怕墙上的裂缝。”

等等。我们需要同时快进和倒带。

院子里有个女孩，蹬着一双长筒雨靴，睡在一个小手提箱上，穿着贴身泳衣（和其他各种衣服）。她梦到了一位邋遢先生：他既年轻又苍老，有一个蓝盒子，他的图书馆里还有个游泳池。他五分钟后以及十二年后以及再过两年后就会回来，带她去看星星。

她就是一直在等待的女孩，长大后她成为了一直在拯救的女人，一个造就英雄的人。她相信他们，塑造他们，深爱他们。她赋予他们生命（有一次是字面意义上的），并且从象征意义上来说，她将他们抚育成他们应当成为的人。

她培养并助造英雄，而在此过程中，一直在等待的女孩自己也变成了一位英雄。

不过目前，在这一刻，她只是个一边睡觉、一边等待、一边做梦的女孩。

回到英雄，他还有更多要讲的。

在揭露了英雄的传说并不那么符合现实的几周后，他在浑身的冷汗中醒来。

他梦到了冰雪和山脉。他梦到凛冽刺骨的残酷冬日在他耳边尖锐地咆哮，而他最好的朋友朝山腰下的冰冷深渊不断跌落，跌落，跌落。

在他跌落的时候，不会有一个里面有游泳池的魔法盒子接住他。

他在梦中尖叫，醒来时呼吸卡在了喉咙里。那一刻他还以为自己没有被重塑并复原成某种新的东西、某个新的人，还以为自己正在经历另一场哮喘发作，而巴基、罗里或艾米会立刻出现在身边帮他呼吸，那一刻，这个短暂的、满怀希望而又极其可怕的念头充斥着他的脑海。

可随即就有一个声音，不是一个声音，是贾维斯，贾维斯在询问他是否遇到了危险，英雄不得不费劲地吞咽了一下。

“不。只是个噩梦。”

是个漫长的噩梦。

英雄躺回被他的汗水浸湿并正在快速变凉的被子里，闭上眼睛，试图回想起年幼（但并不是非常年幼）时听艾米讲故事的记忆。

故事是这么开始的。

有一个男孩，这个没有名字的男孩来自一颗公认已经灭亡的星球，但它没有灭亡，没有真的灭亡。老实说，它只是位置有点偏差而已。他是个机灵的男孩，爱到处惹麻烦。他太小了，太爱说话，太过聪明不羁。他的同胞是他的同胞，但他们同样极端无聊。他们陷入了停滞，那甚至也影响到了他（只有一点点）。

这个男孩，这个没有名字的男孩读到了来自整个宇宙和所有时间中优秀的男人、女人以及其他有某种性别或根本没有性别的人的故事，他注意到他们并没有规则。

他们只是放手去做。

英雄是其中之一，但这也不是那个故事。

所以当男孩长大成了男人（不过也不完全是，他的内心仍是那个男孩），他偷了他的船、他的孙女以及两个来自过去的外星老师，他们在星空和时间中穿梭。

最终他意识到自己需要规则，然而，这并没有阻止他努力做一个好人。

到头来，这是每个人都想做的，不是吗？

回到现在。

史蒂夫从威廉姆斯家搬进巴基家的前一天，艾米给他讲了最后一个博士的故事。史蒂夫太小了，太爱说话，太过聪明勇敢。尽管（或者说正因为）有那些艰苦的日子，他的性格相当实际而乐观。他挺身而出，对抗每一个挡在他面前的恶霸，因为他拒绝逃跑。然而，若是机会出现，他就会直冲过去。在他梦想并画下的那些星际冒险中，最后挽救局面的不是蛮力，而是心灵、智慧与勇气。

而艾米为他担忧，因为他终究会走上一条更为困难的道路。她和罗里了解即将发生的事，也了解这个即将被史书记载的男孩。

他们了解儿子，因为他当然能算作他们的儿子。

他们全部的希望就是他也能得到拯救。

一直在等待的女孩和孤独的百夫长靠自己的能力成为了传说和英雄。

不过，更重要的是，他们是罗里和艾米。

传说和英雄以及他们原本的模样并不非得是相互排斥的。

而她希望，她希望在讲了自己离开博士的故事之后，史蒂夫能明白这一点。

最终，他明白了，但那花了很长一段时间。

巴基总说他接受事情的速度挺慢的。

快进。

英雄在一间健身房里，他刚和他的队伍吵了一架，其间充满了可怕的咆哮、怒骂和大喊大叫。当他再也忍受不了他们并同样激烈地反击回去的时候，他们看起来相当震惊。

他们都是破碎的灵魂。他们是迷失的生命。他们是超凡的人。

但他的队员们尚不是英雄或传说。

或许托尔是，可他感受不到那种背负着所有听过他的故事和需要他的人的期待、梦想与希望所带来的负担。

又或许他能感受到，但懂得怎样更好地去承受这种负担。

可英雄不是神明，不是亿万富翁，不是顶级刺客，也不是天才或是能化怒火为形体的人。

英雄是一个传说。英雄曾经是个人，却在他无力阻止的时候就被他的传说吞没了。

七十年或者一眨眼，一切终究都会改变，就连博士都改换过面容。

“一切”近来似乎并不包括他。

沙包飞了出去，在墙上撞得粉碎。绝望的英雄只盼他也能这般粉碎。

但他是英雄，他的崩溃是不被允许的。

所以他走开，去找畚箕和扫帚。

现在就如同地板上的沙子和天空中的星辰一般展开。

有一个疯子，带着一个蓝色的大盒子，在群星间奔跑，在时间中舞蹈。他同时既年轻又苍老，既矮又高，既狂热又克制，既善良又危险。

他历经血与火，成为了传说。

加里弗雷陨落。世界在燃烧。

在接下来几十年乃至上百年的人生中，他都在拼命逃跑，宇宙则在旁注视，低声细语。

直到他消失，好似从未存在。

有时，一个传说、一位英雄可以被抹去，只剩那个人留存下来。

他是一个善良的人，一个危险的人。他是沉静中的风暴，或是风暴中的沉静。在群星之间，仍然到处都有人悄声议论他的故事。他可以隐没身影，消除证据。

但传说永存。

一向如此。

有另一种随岁月和经历而愈发沉重的故事，在那些难以入睡或需要打发时间的人耳边低语。它讲的是一个努力当好人、做好事的人。没错，他有能力扭曲宇宙、拧转时间，但他竭尽这力量去帮助他人。离开了他的人们爱着他，听到这些故事的孩子们也爱着他。

这就是激励了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的故事。

这个故事的开始是 _直奔经过_ 的。

有个男人来找史蒂夫，而非那位英雄。他是个老人：头发花白，头顶光秃秃的。不过他目光和蔼，坐着时双手紧握。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

他说这话的语气好似他从未听说过那个传说或是那位英雄。这句话将史蒂夫震得回了神，就像他差点忘记了自己的名字一样。

“是的，您是哪位？”

“坎顿·艾弗雷特·德拉维尔三世，”那个男人伸出他的手，说道，“罗里和艾米是我的朋友。”

史蒂夫小小地吞了下口水，关于艾米那红铜色长发的记忆和珍珠港事件不久后罗里穿着护士制服的样子“轰”的一声在他脑中闪现。他们俩，以两人特有的奇异方式，简直像是都知道在他离开后会发生什么似的。

艾米告诉他，即便在事情变得诡异的时候，也永远不要失去希望。她亲吻他的头发，紧紧地抱住他，告诉他要平平安安的。

当他告诉她自己被军队接受时，她没有哭。她只是露出了一个奇怪的笑容，然后告诉他去改变世界。

“我们需要英雄，史蒂夫。永远不要忘记这一点。”

“罗杰斯队长？”

“请叫我史蒂夫，德拉维尔先生。”

“那你得叫我坎顿。”他示意史蒂夫坐，自己也坐下了。

随后他把一封信推向史蒂夫——一个人，而非一个传说。

只是一个人。

“艾米写的。她给了我这封信，让我一定在今天到这儿来见你，并把信交给你。”

“信里写了些什么？”

坎顿露出一个沧桑且有点恼火却依然饱含善意的笑容：“我不知道。不过既然是她写的？一定是宇宙的秘密。”

事实并非如此，但是非常接近了。

瞧，事情的重点在于所有的故事中都包含了一点真相，所有的梦在现实世界中都有其根源。

所有英雄和传说的背后都有一个人。

英雄收拾好行李，在晚上离开了大厦。他最终会回来的。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，开始了他自己的旅程。

那么，这个故事要从哪儿开始呢？

当然是 _直奔经过_ 了，难道你都没跟上吗？

他身在伦敦。

这有点令人沮丧，因为他今天没打算去接克拉拉。

然而塔迪斯看上去十分确信要到这儿来，尽管他原本计划到三十世纪乔度克斯的翡翠悬崖去蹦极。

不过他还是整了整领结，走了出去。

一个男人正等着他：高个、壮实、白皙、金发，蓝色的眼睛几近善良而悲伤。他弓着背，就像他想显得比实际更矮似的。一个帆布背包躺在他脚边，一旁还有一个奇怪的圆形包。

他盯着博士，眼里是纯粹的惊奇。

“博士？”

“对？”

男人的脸上突然现出一个微笑，令他看起来年轻了好几岁，差不多都有些孩子气了。

“我叫史蒂夫。我有一封信，是艾米和罗里·威廉姆斯写给你的。”

博士感到他的两颗心脏都揪了起来，几乎濒临破碎。他是一位时间的领主，但他与人类在一起的日子已经久到足以学会这些情感。

他接过信，读了起来。然后他看向史蒂夫，只是史蒂夫，而不再是那位英雄。

总之现在不是。

“你想进来吗？”

史蒂夫看着那个容纳了所有时空的蓝盒子。他看着那个人，他自己的英雄、传说和挚爱的故事。他想起温柔的双手梳过他的头发，还有和善的眼睛。

他想到了自己的负担，以及他所需要的治疗。

答案只有一个。

故事就是这么开始的。


End file.
